


Night watch

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy are on night watch.





	Night watch

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something about [this picture](http://fuckyeahgayships.tumblr.com/post/18439121990).

Shanks likes being on night watch. It gives him plenty of time to think and admire the ocean, with the added bonus of being on guard duty with Buggy, more often than not.

The blue-haired cabin boy is hauling himself up in the lookout, helped by his friend as he holds a blanket under his arm.

"You cold already?", the older teen asks.

The younger one shrugs, "No, but maybe I'll be later."

"Yeah, I guess, though I thought I'd drink to keep myself warm."

Buggy raises an eyebrow, "Drink ?"

Shanks grins, retrieving a bottle from behind him, "I've got wine."

"Stupid redhead, we're on watch, you can't get drunk", the younger boy reminds.

Said redhead sticks his tongue out and blows a little raspberry. "I know..."

The two pirates apprentices make themselves as cosy as possible in the cramped space, back to back in order to have a clear view of the open sea.

Buggy unfolds part of the blanket to reveal a book, and holds it out for Shanks to see what's on the cover. "I found this at the last island, look, it's a story about an island in the sky."

"Do you think there really are places like that, somewhere on the Grand Line ?"

Buggy hums and opens his book. "Nah, I don't think so. But the stories are still cool to read."

"Sure." The redhead pauses for a moment, then, "If there are such places I wanna visit them."

Buggy sighs, "I can lend you the book when I'm done, so you'll see what sky islands are like."

"That would be nice", Shanks smiles, and opens his wine bottle to take a first swig. The light burn in his throat is a nice contrast to the chill of the night breeze, and he finds himself lost in thought quickly.

Meanwhile, Buggy devours his book, immersing himself in the stories of a valiant explorer through undisclosed territories. After a while though, sleep threatens to take over him, but he wants to know what happens next so he straightens himself up, covering his legs with the blanket, and he keeps reading until his eyes close and he finally drifts away.

The straw-hatted redhead feels his nakama heaving against his back, and he turns to face him. He smiles at a lightly snoring Buggy, holding his book against his chest, mouth slightly agape. He decides not to wake up the young boy for now, feeling alert enough to be on watch alone. He takes another sip of his wine and gets back to looking at the sea, enjoying the warmth radiating behind him.

_It's calm out there. I wonder what the rest of the world looks like... I can always ask Buggy what he thinks when I wake him up later. It's nice being on watch with him. I wonder if we'll still be friends ten years from now... and if we'll be great pirates just like Captain._


End file.
